The subject invention is directed toward the art of liquid dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing a closely controlled liquid spray or mist over a subjacent surface.
The invention is especially suited for applying an oil or grease coating to the interior surfaces of pans used in the bakery industry and will be described with reference thereto; however, it should be understood that it is capable of broader application and could be used for spraying a variety of liquids in closely metered quantities and patterns.
In the bakery industry, baking pans are commonly coated with a layer or film of oil prior to receiving the dough or batter being baked. The purpose of the oil is, of course, to prevent sticking of the product and facilitate the depanning operation.
In high production, automated baking lines the oil application has been an ongoing problem. A variety of types of direct contact, rotary disk and spray nozzle apparatus have been proposed. However, problems of nonuniform application, bare spots, plugged spray nozzles, and the like, have remained.
In addition to the noted problems, the prior equipment has been difficult to control and difficult to changeover for changes in pan sizes and spacing when different products are run on a single conveyor line.